


Головная боль

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Death, Detectives, Gen, Psychology, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Каждый знает, что Первый Закон не может быть нарушен, как и остальные два: робот не может убить человека





	Головная боль

_Три закона робототехники:  
1) Робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред.  
2) Робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону.  
3) Робот должен заботиться о своей безопасности в той мере, в которой это не противоречит Первому и Второму Законам._

«Робот убил человека! Робот убил человека! Читайте в новом выпуске, нарушен Первый Закон!»  
Сьюзен Келвин поморщилась и отошла от окна. Журналисты жадными пираньями вцепились в новость, не оставив ничего достоверного, ухватившись за основу-скелет: робот убил человека. История разлетелась, не прошло и часа. «Ю. С. Роботс» атаковали сотни звонков и возмущённых писем от клиентов, партнёров, корреспондентов и просто заинтересованных в суматохе людей.  
В такие минуты Сьюзен особенно восхищалась роботами — по сравнению с человеческой взволнованной массой они выглядели более чем разумно и привлекательно. Они выглядели достойно. Дрожащий голос директора, лично позвонившего ей и попросившего — умолявшего! — разобраться в этом, до сих пор отдавался в ушах. Болела голова.  
Сьюзен знала, что уже немолода, давно немолода. Но даже сейчас не было никого, кто смог бы заменить её, и это угнетало робопсихолога едва ли не больше, чем глупость окружающих, поднявших бессмысленный шум.  
Ведь каждый знает, что Первый Закон не может быть нарушен, как и остальные два.  
Робот не может убить человека.

Едва войдя в гостиную дома погибшей, Сьюзен сразу поняла, что таблетки от головной боли были нелишними. В просторном помещении находилось целых четырнадцать человек — и все они одновременно что-то говорили. Четыре девицы, расположившиеся в роскошных старомодных креслах с позолоченными подлокотниками, демонстративно прижимали чуть влажные — не дай Бог, макияж смажется! — изящные платки к краям глаз, громко жалея безвременно ушедшую бабушку. Правее них на диване сидела уставшая горничная в белом переднике и утешала малышку лет пяти — кажется, одну из немногих искренне горевавших о покойной. Возле столика что-то деловито обсуждали несколько мужчин разного возраста в почти неотличимых друг от друга чёрных костюмах. У края скатерти играл с собакой шестилетний мальчик, не понимающий причин скорби, науськивая пса на ножки стола, отчего мужчинам приходилось держать свои бокалы в руках. В самом углу, незаметная, молча утирала слёзы дочь погибшей. К ней-то и направилась Сьюзен.  
— Вы из похоронного бюро? — первой заговорила плачущая женщина. — Ох, мама так мучилась уже несколько месяцев, но мы надеялись, ей станет лучше, а теперь — только в гроб... Но вам не ко мне, вам к кузену Тимми, он вон там стоит, с мальчиками...  
Несмотря на то, что она была немного младше гостьи, на её лице было больше морщин — тех, что образуются у часто смеющихся людей. Однако сейчас эта леди не могла улыбаться.  
— Сьюзен Келвин, робопсихолог. «Ю. С. Роботс» послала меня сюда, чтобы пресечь безосновательные слухи, будто робот совершил убийство.  
Наверное, надо было добавить больше сочувствия в голос. Сухая речь заставила всех окружающих замолчать, уставившись на непрошенного визитёра. Однако это внимание Сьюзен было только на руку.  
— Кто из вас был свидетелем произошедшего? — поинтересовалась она, окидывая взглядом всех присутствующих.  
Молодой мужчина — кажется, кузен Тимми? — галантно поклонился и, перекрывая шепот сидевших в креслах девушек, произнёс:  
— Для начала позвольте вас поприветствовать на этом семейном сборище. Как жаль, что вы выбрали столь грустный эпизод из жизни нашей семьи, чтобы осведомиться о событиях. А если серьёзно, Сьюзен, то рядом были наша горничная Анна и мой племянник Дэвид со своей собакой. Можете спросить о событиях каждого из них, если хотите.  
— Обязательно. — От ледяного тона остряк Тимми перестал улыбаться и отвернулся, шебуршание со стороны женской части собрания стало громче и яростнее, всё ещё не выбиваясь за рамки шепота.  
«Старая стерва, зачем пришла именно сейчас?..»  
«Будто она может что-то изменить, разве не ясно, что эта железяка убила бабулю Эмми?»  
«Адвокаты их жалкой конторы совсем...»  
Кажется, таблеток от головной боли было уже мало. Впрочем, железный самоконтроль Сьюзен Келвин всё ещё был при ней.  
— Я бы попросила всех троих — да, мальчик, и твоего пса тоже, — перейти в более тихое место, чтобы я могла поподробнее узнать о предшествующих событиях. И покажите мне робота.  
Одна из демонстративно плачущих девиц, одетая в новое платье с зауженным низом и черной оторочкой, подняла взгляд на робопсихолога:  
— Мы выбросили эту гадкую железку в утилизатор! И правильно сделали, потому что...  
— Дура. — Голос Сьюзен был тише, но модница тут же оскорблённо замолкла. — Вы своими руками уничтожили главную улику. Имейте в виду, наша компания обязательно упомянет этот факт во время слушания.  
И, прежде чем кто-то успел ещё хоть что-то сообщить, она ровным шагом вышла из гостиной.

Ей разрешили провести опрос в присутствии ещё двух сотрудников «Ю. С. Роботс», выделив для этого комнату погибшей. Почти ничего не тронуто, только постель убрана, а склянки со множеством лекарств расставлены по порядку.  
— Кто был здесь в момент смерти Эмилии Грин? — поинтересовалась Сьюзен.  
Перед ней сидела горничная Анна. Усталая женщина лет тридцати пяти, выглядящая старше своего возраста из-за кругов под глазами и угнетенного вида. Мальчик с собакой возились на ковре.  
— Я, мэм, — ответила Анна. — Я попросила Дэвида и Рокки — это имя собаки, мэм! — уйти, чтобы пожилая мэм отдохнула и приняла лекарства. Робот всё это время стоял позади меня, он собирался пропылесосить ковры.  
— Что произошло дальше?  
— Пожилая мэм хотела пить, и я дала ей стакан воды. Он просто стоял рядом, мэм, просто стоял на столе возле графина, и там всегда была вода! Все знают, что пожилой мэм часто нужна вода, но графин был пуст, и вода была только в стакане! Иногда пожилой мэм хотелось пить среди ночи, тогда она звала меня, и я давала ей воды! Я не знала, что это её лекарство, мэм, правда не знала!  
— Значит, в стакане оказалась вовсе не вода? — уточнила Сьюзен. Её выматывал разговор со столь эмоциональной собеседницей, приходилось вновь возвращаться к очевидному, чтобы сохранить нить разговора. — Что именно там было?  
— Сильнодействующий препарат, — откликнулся сидящий рядом сотрудник «Ю. С. Роботс». — Одно из её лекарств, но из-за передозировки госпожа Грин скончалась.  
— И при чём здесь наш робот? — задержав взгляд на мужчине, робопсихолог снова переключила внимание на горничную.  
— Он прибирался в её комнате, мэм, — голос Анны дрожал. — Он пришел туда, чтобы убрать за Дэвидом и собакой. Он расставлял пузырьки с лекарством, и именно он, я уверена, налил яд в её стакан с водой!  
Здесь горничная разрыдалась, и Сьюзен, поморщившись, попросила вывести женщину прочь.  
— Дэвид, — обратилась она к мальчику, — всё, что сказала Анна — правда?  
— Да, мэм, — ответил тот, даже не поворачиваясь к разговаривающей с ним женщине, — мы с Рокки уронили лекарства, а робот поставил их обратно и, наверное, налил лишнего в прабабушкин стакан. Кто угодно бы рехнулся от её бормотания.  
— Бормотания?  
— Да, бормотания. Прабабушка всё время только и делала, что стонала: «Ой, хочу умереть», «Ой, мне так тяжко!». Наверное, робот просто решил ей помочь.  
Сьюзен Келвин нахмурилась. Ей врали, и врали слишком неправдоподобно.  
— Дэвид, — спокойно сказала она, — ты знаешь о Трёх Законах?  
— Знаю, — мальчик всё ещё сидел спиной к ней, играя с собакой. — Ну и что?  
— А то, Дэвид, что ни один робот не сделал бы того, о чём ты говоришь.  
— Ну, значит, это был дядя Тим! Он всё время говорил о прабабушке, думая, что я не слышу: «Ох, хоть бы старуха уже сдохла, так надоело слушать её стенания! От неё одна головная боль!» — ребёнок так достоверно изобразил интонации встреченного в гостиной наглеца, что в авторстве не оставалось сомнений. — Наверняка он это и сделал!  
— Но его здесь не было. Кроме бабушки здесь были только ты, робот, Анна и Рокки.  
— А Рокки тут при чём? — наконец-то развернулся к ней Дэвид. — Думаете, это он отравил прабабушку? Конечно, схватил лапами лекарство и налил ей в стакан!  
— Это был не Рокки, разумеется, — вздохнула Сьюзен. — Это был ты, Дэвид. Рокки просто уронил всё, что стояло на столе: и лекарства, и графин с водой, и стакан. Ковер мягкий, и ничего не разбилось, но ты решил перелить в стакан лекарство, чтобы никто не заметил...  
— Неправда! — вскинулся мальчик. — Прабабушка сама сказала мне это сделать! Я хотел сбегать за водой или позвать того глупого робота, но она велела не волноваться и налить ей её лекарства! Сказала, после этого ей и всем станет легче! А потом пришла Анна, пришел тот робот-уборщик, и они выгнали нас с Рокки играть! Так что мы с Рокки тут ни при чём! А железка всё равно выключился, посмотрев на бабушку, вот я и сказал, что это он!  
«Вот, значит, кто убийца. Вся эта глупая квохчущая родня, неспособная понять. Либо кудахтать под боком, либо бросать слова злости за спиной».  
Встав, Сьюзен оставила сотрудников корпорации разбираться с родственниками.  
«Роботы не убивают. Роботы не умирают. Они только повинуются Трём Законам».  
Голова болела всё сильнее, и Сьюзен достала упаковку таблеток, внимательно посмотрев на неё, словно впервые увидев.  
«Люди убивают. Люди умирают. Люди только делают вид, что подчиняются тому своду законов, который сами же возвели в абсолют».  
Обычное средство от мигрени, не очень отличавшееся по действию от того лекарства, что стало ядом.  
У роботов никогда не болела голова, Сью была в этом уверена.


End file.
